Walk On Memories
by angellaaa.xoxo
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP! "I want to try to go back to that beautiful time following the faded memories." (CHANBAEK, KAISOO, HUNHAN, and other official pairings) ; (GS) ; (DLDR) ; (M)
1. PROLOGUE

Walk On Memories

(PROLOGUE)

.

.

 _"I want to try to go back to that beautiful time_

 _following the faded memories."_

.

.

Present

.

.

06 _Mei 2010_

Suara sorakan bahagia menggema diseluruh penjuru ruangan. Para tamu yang menghadiri pesta tersebut berbaris rapi menunggu giliran menyalam kedua pengantin pesta. Senyum merekah dari kedua pengantin memanipulasi para tamu pesta. Tiada yang tahu, salah satu dari pengantin pesta tersebut sedang berusaha tegar menjalani hari Pernikahannya. Sedangkan si Pengantin Pria hanya tersenyum merekah dan diam diam tersenyum licik kearah Pengantin wanitanya.

 _"Hari Pernikahanku, adalah hari terburuk yang pernah ada dihidupku."_

 _._

 _._

To be continue :)))


	2. Chapter 1

_'Praaangg'_

suara pecahan piring menggema. Seorang pria tampan nan gagah menatap dengan penuh amarah kepada wanita mungil yang menunduk diam dan ketakutan didepannya.

"Sudah kukatakan beratusan kali kepadamu, jangan pernah campuri urusanku! Jangan pernah menampakkan sifat sok malaikatmu itu dihadapanku! Kau mengerti, jalang?!" Teriak Chanyeol, pria itu, dengan penuh emosi kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

Wanita mungil itu tampak menahan isak tangisnya, kemudian berjongkok perlahan meraih kepingan piring yang telah pecah.

"Ah!" Seru wanita itu tiba tiba saat tangannya menahan perih karena pecahan kaca piring tersebut.

Seusai mengumpulkan semua serpihan piring pecah itu, Baekhyun, wanita itu, berjalan pelan menuju tempat sampah, lalu membuang pecahan piring itu dengan hati hati. Setelah membuang pecahan piring itu, Baekhyun menuju meja makan diruangan itu, membereskan semua makanan yang tidak tersentuh sedikitpun oleh suami nya.

Dengan hati yang pilu, Baekhyun membereskan semuanya dengan perlahan. Tanpa dia sadari, tetesan air mata bening mulai terjatuh dari kelopak matanya.

"Chanyeol-ah, maafkan aku. Aku mohon.." lirihnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Pernikahan mereka sudah memasuki usia yang ketujuh tahun, dan selama itulah Baekhyun merasakan penderitaan yang semakin hari semakin menyakitkan. Tetapi ia selalu mencoba bertahan dan berharap, bahwa suatu hari suaminya akan melihat kearahnya dan memaafkan semua kesalahannya dimasa lalu.

Baekhyun melangkah pelan menuju ruang cuci. Cucian pakaian sangat menumpuk dan harus Baekhyun kerjakan bila tidak ingin Chanyeol marah kembali.

Sesampainya diruang cuci, dengan hati hati, Baekhyun mengangkat semua tumpukan pakaian kotor yang menumpuk sangat banyak. Setelah mengangkat tumpukan kain itu dan memindahkannya ke suatu tempat untuk dipisah-pisahkan. Memisah-misahkan pakaian putih dengan pakaian berwarna yang lain.

Selagi Baekhyun memisah misahkan pakaian kotor itu, Baekhyun menatap tanpa sengaja sebuah jas putih yang sudah pasti milik Chanyeol dengan noda lipstik wanita di bagian depan jasnya. Dengan ragu, Baekhyun mengambil jas itu digenggamannya. Seketika hatinya pilu ketika mencium aroma parfum khas wanita yang berasal dari jas suaminya. Chanyeol memang dikenal sangat sering pergi ke klub malam dan mabuk mabukan disana lalu bercinta dengan para wanita sewaan. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Dia tidak berhak untuk mengurusi kehidupan Chanyeol. Luka dihatinya semakin menganga tetapi Baekhyun mencoba mengabaikannya. Dia tidak ingin dicap wanita tidak tahu diri oleh Chanyeol. Dengan gerakan yang pelan, Baekhyun meletakkan jas itu ketumpukan pakaian yang seragam. Lalu melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kala itu Baekhyun sedang memasak untuk makan malam ketika Chanyeol membuka pintu rumah dengan kasar hingga terdengar sampai dapur. Sontak Baekhyun berlari kecil kearah pintu depan yang kemudian Baekhyun ingin menangis setelahnya.

Disana tampak Chanyeol berciuman panas dengan seorang wanita yang memakai balutan dress merah yang sangat seksi. Mereka saling menyesap kuat satu sama lain. Melihat itu, Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, berusaha menahan lukanya, lagi, dan kembali ke dapur untuk menyelesaikan masakannya.

Setelah menyelesaikan masakannya, Baekhyun berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya. Entah kenapa dia seperti tidak bisa menangis lagi. Setiap hari seperti ini, tujuh tahun lamanya. Dan bodohnya, Baekhyun semakin mencintai pria yang menjadi suaminya itu.

Suara desahan terdengar sampai kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya, lalu berjalan pelan menuju tempat tidurnya.

Kemudian, Baekhyun terlelap yang diiringi alunan desahan percintaan suaminya. Jejak air mata selalu menghiasi kedua mata sipitnya.

Baekhyun sangat senang bila tidur, karena hanya tidurlah dia merasa tenang tanpa ada yang bisa menyakiti dirinya didunia mimpi.

...

To be continue..


	3. Chapter 2

Sinar matahari di pagi hari memasuki kamar tidur wanita mungil itu. Matanya mengerjab-ngerjab perlahan berusaha mengumpulkan keseluruhan kesadarannya.

Lalu dia bangun dari tempat tidurnya, merapikannya lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Dia harus bergegas pagi ini. Menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya serta wanita yang dibawa oleh suaminya. Dan dia juga harus pergi bekerja pagi ini, kalau tidak ingin gajinya berkurang.

.

.

.

Sesampainya didapur, dia langsung dihadapi pemandangan yang menyakitkan. Terlihat dimeja makan suaminya berciuman panas dengan wanita itu dengan tangan suaminya yang meraba raba tubuh sang wanita.

Baekhyun dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya lalu berjalan cepat menuju lemari pendingin untuk mengambil beberapa bahan masakan.

"Aaaahh.. Yejin.. kau nakal sekali eoh? Aahh" Desah Chanyeol disertai kekehan Kim Yejin, wanita itu.

"Chaaann.. langsung sajaahh.. Aahh.." ujar Yejin, masih sambil menikmati permainan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berusaha menulikan telinganya dan fokus kearah masakan yang tengah dimasaknya.

Sungguh, Baekhyun sudah berusaha kuat menghentikan airmatanya. Tapi, airmatanya tidak berhenti keluar setetes demi setetes. Penderitaan ini terlalu menyakitkan untuknya. Tapi dia tidak berhak untuk menghentikan. Istri hanya sebagai status. Selainnya dia tidak ada apa apanya dengan Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun, Chanyeol adalah suaminya. Dia tidak ingin menjadi istri yang hanya merugikan Chanyeol. Kesalahan dimasa lalu yang membuatnya harus menanggung semuanya. Semua orang membencinya. Keluarga suaminya, dan keluarganya juga. Keluarganya bahkan mencap dia sebagai anak pembawa sial. Hatinya selalu pilu saat mendengar bahwa Ibu kandungnya sendiri tidak menganggap dia ada.

Tangan lentik itu perlahan mematikan kompor lalu memindahkan semua masakan ke mangkok disampingnya.

"Aaahh Chanyeol-ah.. a-aku hampir sampai..." desahan Yejin terdengar kuat yang diiringi decakan penyatuan tubuh mereka.

"Aku juga, Baby... Ahh!" Desahan Chanyeol menyusul desahan Yejin dan mereka terengah-engah setelahnya.

Baekhyun hanya menatap nanar kearah keduanya, lagi dan lagi berusaha menguatkan hatinya.

"YA! Apa yang kau lihat-lihat, jalang?!" Teriakan amarah Chanyeol menyadarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"Ti-tidak, Chanyeol..A-aku.." Baekhyun tergagap setelahnya Chanyeol hanya mendecih remeh.

"Cepat bereskan ini! Aku tidak mau makan dimeja makan yang berserakan seperti ini!" Seru Chanyeol dengan memerintah yang dibalas anggukan cepat oleh Baekhyun.

"Y-ya Chanyeol"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei jalang.. dengar aku." Ucap Chanyeol sinis yang langsung dibalas tatapan oleh Baekhyun.

"Yejin hamil anakku dan aku akan menikahinya minggu ini. Jadi segera menyingkir dari kamarmu. Aku dan Yejin akan mendekorasinya untuk anak kami yang akan lahir. Oh atau kau angkat kaki saja dari rumah ini. Dasar tidak berguna." Ujar Chanyeol dingin yang sontak dibalas Baekhyun dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Ta-tapi Chanyeol ah.. a-aku mohon, a-aku-" Sebelum Baekhyun meneruskan ucapannya, Chanyeol langsung berdiri untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu.

'BUGGHH..'

Chanyeol terkejut ketika melihat Baekhyun yang jatuh berlutut dihadapannya dengan tangan mungilnya yang berusaha menahan pergerakan kaki Chanyeol.

"A-aku mohon Chanyeol.. a-aku akan melakukan a-apa saja.. biarkan a-aku tinggal disini.. maafkan aku.." Pinta Baekhyun yang diiringi isakan tangisnya yang tertahan.

'BUUGGHH'

Chanyeol melepaskan kuat tangan Baekhyun yang menahan kaki kanannya yang membuat Baekhyun terjungkir kebelakang karena pergerakan yang kuat oleh Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Aku akan berbaik hati kepadamu, bitch. Jangan pernah mengganggu hubunganku dengan Yejin. Kau boleh tidur dimana saja disetiap sudut rumah ini. Ah, atau lebih baik kau tidur bersama Toben saja." Ujar Chanyeol sinis lalu melangkah keluar meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih setia dengan isak tangisnya dan posisi yang masih berlutut.

"Eomma.. ini sakit sekali.." lirih Baekhyun menyebut Eomma nya, yang bahkan Eomma nya tidak memperdulikan dirinya lagi.

.

.

To be continue*


End file.
